The Forbidden Secret
by illusions2525
Summary: ~Harry's 5th year~ New friends who aren’t who they seem to be. New danger hidden in the shadows. New secrets that aren’t meant to be revealed. p.s NO COPYING!!! :) ... Please Read and Review
1. MOVING OUT

Chapter 1 **Moving Out**

The corridors of the magical school Hogwarts were now mostly deserted. Summer vacation had just started a few days ago. All of the students and most of the teachers have left the magical school to enjoy their summer break. 

A small elf was running through the corridors rushing toward a suit of armor, with a large dish of water, towels, and a small bag. 

"I have the potions Professor!" squeaked the elf as she pushed open the suite of armor, revealing a small-enclosed room. It was empty except for a bed that was placed in the middle, and Dumbledore. 

A young woman was lying on the bed. She seemed like she was in asleep in a nightmare. Her hazelnut hair was untidily lapped over her black robes. Her hand was clutching the white blanket that covered her and there were beads of sweat coming down her forehead. Dumbledore was watching over her, his face revealed his worries. 

"Is mistress Corra going to be okay?" Asked the elf in her high voice. 

"She's fighting the curse, it will be soon." Dumbledore replied wiping the sweat off Corra's face. "Hand me the concentrate of the Bezoar and the Bestir potion." 

Gently, Dumbledore lift Corra's head and fed her the stirring liquids. Corra's body cased up then started to jerk. She went calm after a while, and then green smoke sizzled out of her mouth. It hovered for only a moment then disappeared. 

"Mistress Corra!" The elf squeaked, as Corra's eyes fluttered weakly. 

"Dumbledore… Dido." She whispered. 

"The curse's been broken, rest. I will inform Lupin and Sirius. They will be most glad that you have recovered." Dumbledore noted. "As a matter a fact they would be most glad to hear that you have lived." 

"Thank you." Corra replied, and then she slowly slipped back to sleep. 

* * * 

A rapid tap from the window caught Harry's attention. He looked up and the small, luminous alarm clock in front of him stated that it was two in the morning. He's been studying five hours straight. 

With caution Harry went to open the window. His face was relieved to see Hedwig, and what seemed like a flying ball of fluff carrying a letter twice the size of it self. 

The two owls fluttered to a large empty cage that stood on the edge of a small wooden desk. For the first time – to Harry's surprise – Pigwidgeon, the flying fluff–ball, was perching silently next to Hedwig, who gave Pigwidgeon an approving click of her beak. Somehow Harry highly suspected that Hedwig was giving lessons to Pigwidgeon, since it was the first time that Pigwidgeon did not zoom around the room. 

He quickly relieved the burdens from each of the owl. Hedwig had two letters tied to her. One was from Ron the other was from Hermione. Pigwidgeon had a letter from Sirius. 

Harry opened Ron's first: 

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you doing? Hermione have already finished most of her homework! And it has only been two weeks of vacation! I haven't even started mine! _

_Anyway Mum and Dad are going crazy, Bill and Charlie are officially moving back in. Percy had to go to eastern Asia to do some "research work" which is about the only good news. Everything and everyone is very busy and the house is crowded, even more than usual. Mum recon that I should write to you every other day to check up on you. Have you heard anything from Snuffles lately? (Snuffles was name they used when they were talking about Sirius.) _

_Mum is still not over the fact that Snuffles was innocent. I don't know if she is glad that he is innocent or not. I overheard her talking to herself while doing dishes that she was so embarrassed, that she screeched like a banshee when she saw Sirius in the Hospital Wing. _

_Mum and Dad are worried about why Dumbledore hadn't told you to come and live with us, or at least move to somewhere safer than that Muggle house that you live in. _

_Don't worry too much. _

_Write back soon because Mum is going on edge. _

_ Ron _

Harry sighed then opened Hermione's letter. 

_Dear Harry _

_It's beautiful here in Bulgaria. My parents are enjoying the seaside view and the unusual heat wave. I'm very busy with the papers of course. Snap asked for three roles of parchments on truth potions! I hope you have started yours. There is more work than usual for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've just finished. _

_Have you heard from Snuffles lately? I do hope he's okay. Ron told me that Dumbledore haven't told you about where you'd be staying. I'm worried as well, and I'm not surprised that he hasn't told you to stay at Ron's yet. It's not a secret that he's your best friend you know. _

_Have you heard? Fudge just removed the Dementors of their posts at Azkaban! It was all over the Daily Prophet. _

_Take care of yourself. _

_Krum says "Hi" _

_Love from _

_ Hermione _

Harry moved his hands over the last piece of mail. He had been corresponding with his godfather, Sirius Black, every day that he has left Hogwarts. Sirius made it clear in his first letter, that Harry received right after he arrived at number four at Privet Drive; that he expected answers for his letters as soon as possible. Ron had lent him Pigwidgeon because Hedwig would look too suspicious flying to the same place all the time. After all Sirius is wanted by the Ministry of magic, for the killing of many muggles. 

Harry opened the letter and found it blank. Quickly he took his wand from his pocket and murmured to the letter. 

"_Padfoot_" Ink began to appear on the blank parchment, which formed into words.

_Harry _

_I heard rumors of Voldemort's plan of attack, but their just rumors. You can't be hurt if you stay at your uncles. But still there is a big chance that the defenses might fail. The Death-eaters are extremely active right now. Fudge had just removed the Dementors from the post in Azkaban so they're very unstable and angry. Trust no one. _

_It also would be wise if you use the concealment charm when you are corresponding with your friends. Voldemort will use any tactics to hurt you. I won't be surprised if he tried to hurt your friends first. _

_Dumbledore has taken precaution to protect them, but they're still in danger. Hermione is not in much danger if she stays with Krum. Still, you must warn them. There is no reason to alarm your Aunt and Uncle. _

_Remember to write back as soon as possible and tell me of anything unusual. And stay in. Never come out of the house if you can help it. I will inform you if there is anything that will tip off when and where Voldemort's supporters are going to attack. _

_Dumbledore and I had arranged a place for you to stay during the summer. We have also arranged a time to pick you up. I will be able to see you soon. _

_Stay put. _

_Sirius _

Harry sighed then flopped down on his bed. He hadn't been able to sleep for days. Yet he was not tired at all. Two weeks that he's been back from his school, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he'd been restless. For Harry's no ordinary boy, he's a wizard. And not even in wizard standards is he normal. 

Harry put his hand over the lighting shaped scar on his forehead, a scar that was left behind by an unforgettable curse. And wondered what if he never got the scar. What if a powerful wizard, Voldemort, didn't kill his parents? What if he wasn't Voldemort's target? He stared up at the blank white ceiling, for how long he doesn't know, until he finally drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

* * * 

The sun is high in the sky now. Noises of feet shuffling came from the hall outside of Harry's room. And a knock from the door woke Harry up. 

"Up! Its morning." Screeched Aunt Petunia, in her regular piercing voice. 

Harry opened his eyes; in his hands were still the three letters. He got dressed up in one of Dudley's big old sweatshirt then went down stares. 

With effort, he maneuvered through the large brown paper boxes that blocked the entrance to the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was already there making bacons and eggs on the skillet. 

"What are the boxes for?" Harry asked casually. 

"There for Dudley's new diet." Aunt Petunia replied with pursed lips. 

Dudley was Harry's cousin, and it wasn't until last year when Dudley came back with a report card, which stated that he had reached the weight of a small Killer Whale and must be put under a diet. That Harry's Aunt and uncle were able to see what Harry had been looking at all along. Dudley was enormously over weight. Obviously last year's eating diet didn't work, so the fridge was stocked up again with Dudley's favorite things, sweets, sodas, and donuts. Not one fruit or vegetable in sight. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took up another technique on trying to get Dudley a proper diet, the exercise diet. 

"O' what is it?" Harry asked innocently. 

"It's a walk machine." Aunt Petunia said shooting a dark look at Harry. She never liked for Harry to ask too many questions. 

She put the food on four different plates and carried three out to the living room. Harry took the last plate of food and ate it in silence. When he finished he mindlessly rinsed his plate then put it in the dishwasher. Aunt Petunia had just walked in, as Harry was about to leave the small kitchen. 

"Vernon wants a word with you," she announced 

"Why?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia didn't answer, she had a sour look on her face. 

"_A word with me? What could he want to talk to me for? He hasn't spoken a word to me since I came back from school. And I didn't do anything since I came back_. _Did I?_" Harry was thinking fast. Trying to guess why his uncle would want to speak to him. Having a word with his uncle is usually not a good thing. So far this summer has been a relatively good one. Mainly because the Dursley's fear of Harry's godfather, and the fact that Harry has suitably forgotten to tell them that the Ministry had made a mistake and Sirius was innocent. But now Harry has a nagging feeling that things are going down hill. 

"Er… Aunt Petunia said you wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked standing in the shadows of Uncle Vernon huge mass. 

Dudley was standing by the stairs snickering loudly, when Aunt Petunia shooed him away. 

"Yes. Your aunt and I had won… A lottery…yes… and the prize is a trip to Hawaii for three. We are leaving this afternoon." Uncle Vernon chocked out in what seemed to be his best attempt to be nice. 

Harry frowned a little, knowing the Durelys they would never enter a lottery or a drawing, as they did not hold with such nonsense as luck. 

"And?" Harry asked. 

"And, we were wondering if you can ask your er… friend to stay at their house. If not right away then you can stay at Mrs. Figg's for a while, but no funny business. " Then he forced out a very painful smile. 

"Now go up to your room, your aunt and I have to finish packing." He added quickly. His face looked pale as if he went through a roller coaster, and was about to throw up. He usually looked like that when he was being nice to Harry. 

Harry had no choice but to walk up to his room, because he knew that if he had stayed and argued, Uncle Vernon would have exploded like a volcano. There's no way that Harry can convince them not to leave. He paused then wondered why he wanted the Dudleys to stay. 

To Harry's discontent, Dudley was grinning very broadly by his door. 

"I get to go somewhere for vacation. And I don't have to exercise!" He announced. "But you have to stay at Mrs. Figg's! Ha!" 

"Maybe you'll have to swim to Hawaii." Harry added glumly. 

"Hum?" Dudley said scratching his head. 

Before he can work what Harry said out. Harry already dodged into his room. 

He sighed and looked around the small room. His magical schoolbooks were piled up on the small desk and there were pieces of parchment scattered on top of everything else. Aunt Petunia had stopped coming in to tidy because of the letter that arrived at the house the second day that Harry got home. It stated that "Because of certain situations at the ministry. Mr. Potter will be permitted to use magic during the summer holidays. Certain restrictions are listed as follow …" The list of restrictions took up four pages in very small fonts. 

As much as Harry hated to admit Dudley might be right. Ron's house was already considered as a very dangerous place to be from the way Hermione puts it. And there is no way that he can go to Bulgaria to join Herminone. Sirius said he has arranged a place but it doesn't look like it was doing to be ready in a moments notice. 

Then it happened, the splitting pain came to his forehead, like hot iron being pressed there. 

"Argg." Harry grunted. But as soon has he reached up to press his scar to ease the pain, it stopped. Harry's mind was racing and his heart was beating so fast that it was surprising that it didn't just pop out of his chest. 

Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. "_Sirius..._" Harry scribbled down but then he stopped. It had just occurred to him now that the fact that his cursed scar sting is probably related to the Dursley going on a trip. For as far as Harry remembered they had never interred a lottery, actually they never enter anything that is based on luck or fortune. 

An awful thought suddenly floated across Harry's mind. What if it Voldemort is the one that entered the contest under Dursley's name. Harry felt as if that some one had punched him in the stomach. He didn't like the Dursleys but he never wanted them to die.

_Sirius, _

_My scar stunned today after I got news of the Dursleys trip to Hawaii. Apparently they won a lottery. Which is very surprising because as long as I can't remember they never did enter a lottery or anything like it. _

Harry folded up the note then took out his wand. _"__concealda-padfoot."_ he quickly tied it to Pigwidgeon, who was perching unusually still. 

"Get this to Sirius as fast as possible." Harry told Pigwidgeon. He watched for a while as Pigwidgeon soared out of sight. 

Then tried to busy himself by writing to Ron and Hermione, but it seemed to be no use, because when ever his scar hurt it usually meant that Voldemort is feeling deadly and has a strong urge to kill. It seemed like only a split second between Harry picking up his Quill, and then fastening them on to Hedwig's leg. 

Two long hours had passed, since Hedwig glided beyond the horizon, it was now high noon. Harry decided to go down stairs to get a drink of water. As Harry made his way down the stairs, he heard Dudley complaining loudly about the fact he can't bring his new PlayStation with him to Hawaii. When he got downstairs the boxes were already cleared away. Harry assumed they were now in the small cupboard under the stairs (where Harry used to sleep), which now had turned into a small personal gym. 

As he reached the entrance to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon answered the door. From the kitchen, Harry heard the loud greeting that announced Mrs. Figg. He was obviously trying to acknowledge Harry of her presence and from the sound of his voice he couldn't wait to get rid of Harry, which was not surprising. 

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Figg asked. 

Harry walked miserably into the living room, where Uncle Vernon and Mrs. Figg were exchanging house keys. However when he was in plain sight of the whole room, Harry stopped and gazed in amazement. There was a large black dog sitting obediently next to Mrs. Figg. The dog looked extremely liked the one his godfather turns into. At the sight of Harry, the dog barked happily and flapped his tail. 

"Sniffles always liked children. My niece told me to take care of him for a while. He also gets along with my cats fairly well." Mrs. Figg explained when Uncle Vernon looked stunned at the dog's behavior. He apparently believed that all dogs, or all living animals for that matter, should be disgusted at the site of Harry. 

But Harry wasn't paying any attention to his uncle or to Mrs. Figg. Instead he was staring in to the dog's huge black eyes, expecting an answer to his unasked Question. 

_"Sirius? Is that you?"_

Surprisingly, the dog soundly stood up and gave out another joyful bark. Harry took that as a yes. 

"Vernon! Our plane is leaving at one. We need to go!" Aunt Petunia's voice screeched from the hall, behind Harry. 

"O' right I suspect the house to be in good hands?" Uncle Vernon told Mrs. Figg, a little louder than he meant to. Then he pulled Harry into the hall. "Now listen here boy. Don't you dare tell Mrs. Figg of … what you are! You hear me? And did you ask your … your friend?" 

"Yes, I won't mention a word to Mrs. Figg. And I will leave here as soon as possible." Harry answered trying to hide the joy on his face. Uncle Vernon raised an eyebrow, but then he said. 

"Good." The fact that he was going to Hawaii had obviously over come the urge to give Harry the third degree. 

As Harry, Snuffles, and Mrs. Figg watched the Dursley's family car back out of the driveway of Number four, Privet Drive, and disappearing down the street. Harry smiled for the first time that he ever did since he arrived at Privet Drive. 

* * * 

The three walked slowly to Mrs. Figg's house. 

"How?" Harry asked. 

"I work at Ministry and I was appointed to look over you. And so did the animagi, those who can turn into cat at least." Mrs. Figg answered. "I watched you grow up over the years, I was even there when you were born." 

"So you knew my parents then." Harry added. 

"Yes I did." Mrs. Figg answered softly as they reached the front porch. "Lupin is waiting for you in the kitchen. I need remove this ageing potion." Mrs. Figg added. Harry then quickly followed Sirius into the kitchen. 

Lupin, and a woman in spectacles were all talking intensely about something around the small antique table. 

"O' Hello Harry." Greeted the rather attractive woman with long dark hair, she was wearing silver glasses. Harry had the feeling that he had seen her before but couldn't seem to remember where. 

"Harry, how nice to see you again." Lupin said looking up. On the table was The Daily Profit and he was looking at an article on the latest news on voting to impeach the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, because of his decision to outcast the demetors of Azkanban. 

Harry turned to look at Sirius but instead of a large dog, a grown wizard was standing beside Harry. His face looked much younger and fuller than the last time that Harry saw him. 

"Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Figg was back and she looked twenty years younger. She was holding a tray with five teacups and a large teapot. "Please sit down Harry, Sirius." She added as she put the tea on the table. 

"Thank you, Arabella. Let me introduce you this Corra Isis" Sirius said while gesturing to the dark haired woman. 

"Nice to meet you." Harry replied. 

"We were planning to pick you up a week from now, after the trial. But when I read your letter, now's a good as time as any." Lupin explained. 

"Trial?" Harry asked. 

"Yes, didn't Sirius tell you the good news?" Mrs. Figg grinned at Harry who looked politely puzzled. 

"The ministry had agreed a trial for Sirius. It is to be held next Tuesday." Lupin answered. 

"Won't there be a riot? I mean I'm sure a lot of people will be against this trial." Harry asked 

"We've thought of that but we are taking the advantage of the vote of impeachment for Cornelius Fudge." Corra replied. "With all the fuss that is going on in the ministry Sirius's trial won't get as much `publicity'." 

"Won't it be a risk for Sirius to show up at the trial?" Harry asked once again. 

"Well no, we've found a loophole in the system. Sirius was put in Azkaban without a trial. There for Sirius does not really have a sentence that he has to serve out on the count of a technicality, and since Sirius was convicted by Crouch. Who unfortunately had passed away Sirius isn't really convicted." Mrs. Figg answered. 

Just then a coo-koo clock that was hung on a wall near by announced that it was two in the afternoon. 

"Well we better get going." Corra said standing up. "We have to fly to my house." 

"Yes I suppose you should go, I have to get back to the ministry myself." Said Mrs. Figg who looked a little sad. 

As they walked out the door Harry heard a faint pop, which acknowledged him that Mrs. Figg had disapparated. 

"I heard that you are a quite a good flyer." Corra said to Harry. She then took four broomsticks out of her normal looking handbag. 

The brooms looked like Firebolts, they had the same shimmering handle and the smooth twigs that made up the tail. But there were no words near the tip of the broom. Instead there was a gold button. 

"Wow." Harry blurred out. As Corra handed Harry one of the brooms. 

"Dido, has already moved all your things to my house." So you'll be riding one of the brooms that I designed. 

Harry mounted the broom it felt the same as a Firebolt. He didn't really have time to wonder about who Dido was. 

"Before we take off press the gold button." She said to Harry. 

"What does it do?" 

"It makes the rider and the broom invisible. But you'll still be able to see the other riders that are riding on a similar broom. One of the things invented." She said in a proud voice. 

"You were always the smart one in the group." Lupin added pushing the button. His outline then began to get hazy then he turned transparent. Harry did the same. At first he felt a small electric shock running through his fingers, then he saw his hands going hazy like Lupin. 

The four took off at the same time. Harry felt he was leaving all his troubles behind as the wind whistled by his ear. 

"You fly as well as your father." Harry heard Corra say behind him. 

"So you knew him then." Harry said slowing down so she could talk to him. 

"Not as well as Sirius and Lupin." Corra answered. They flew in silence after that. 

"My house is right over the next hill in the valley." Corra announced, just when Harry was going to ask if they're there yet. 

As Harry flew over the hill, a beautiful sight was before him. The clouds were at his feet. They reminded him of the bubbles that came out of the prefect's bathroom's taps, which he used to figure out one of the task clues last year. The green mountains surrounded the clouds like a fence. Above them the sun was setting and the sky was in the color of pink and gold. 

"This is it." Corra announced as her broom tilted down and she drove into a steep dive. Sirius, and Lupin followed. The valley around them was deep and was carpeted with lush green trees. Harry pulled out of the dive his feet skimming the tip of a pine tree. A magnificent mansion stood proudly before them. They landed lightly on the soft ground. As Harry got off the broom the invisibility slowly faded. 

A hippogriff, which Harry recognizes as Buckbeak was being washed by a small elf in front of the door. The elf was wearing a small silver vest and small gold sandal. There was also had a beautiful chain around its wrist. 

"Everyone this is Dido." Corra said gesturing toward the elf. "And I suppose we all recognizes Buckbeak" 

Harry, Lupin, and Corra all bowed to Buckbeak who returned the gesture. 

"O' mistress Corra! Your back!" Dido said in a gleeful voice while opening the door. 

The mansion was as grand as Hogwarts. The steps and floor was covered in marble and the ceiling was enchanted like in the great hall. The rails were handsomely polished wood and marvelously done tapestries linked the walls. Corra set her broom in a closet by the front door Harry followed. 

"I'll show you to your room." Corra said. 

"Sirius and I need to work on something in the library. We'll see you." Lupin added. 

"Er. Sure." Harry replied. 

"Follow me." 

They climbed the spiral marble staircase to the second floor. On the wall was a skillfully painted picture of four people, like all pictures in the wizarding world the subjects moved. One of whom Harry recognizes. 

"Is that Salazar Slytherin?" Harry breathed out. Although Harry had never meet Salazar Slytherin, harry had once saw his statue in the chamber of secrets in his second year of Hogwarts. 

"Yes he is, this painting was painted before he parted from the other Hogwarts four." Corra sighed. It was true; in the painting, the four people were talking happily among them selves. Perhaps they were celebrating the building of Hogwarts. 

"This way Harry." Corra led Harry two paintings down. She stopped in front of a painting of a fears dragon. It had bronze colored spike all over its body, its tail of spikes slashed wildly, its wings were stretched out as if it was going to take off. When it saw Corra and Harry it showed its fangs and attempted to breath fire upon them. It was a Horntail; Harry recognizes it because he had to get past one last year as a task in the Triwizard Tournament. 

"Here we are. _Phoenix Feather_." Corra said to the roaring dragon. 

It was obviously a password because the painting soundenly swooshed open. Exposing a beautifully decorated room inside. A highly polished desk stood by a clear sliding door that led to a balcony that over looked a stunning garden. Rolls of parchment were placed beside a bottle of light blue ink and a snow-white quill. There was a roll of books on the bookshelf next to the desk. An extremely cozy four-post bed in the color of light blue and green was placed on the opposite side of the room. A grand wooden closet was placed on the right hand side of the bed, on the left was a birdcage placed on top of a wooden structure. And cream-colored carpet covered the floor. 

"This will be your room for the rest of the summer, do you like it?" Corra asked. 

"Like it? It's fabulous," Harry replied. 

"Great. Your things are in the closet." She said happily, "Sirius's room is on your right is the painting of a lion, the pass word is, _limp lop_. And my room is behind, the picture of the Hogwarts four. I guess you would like to unpack. Dido will come and tell you if its time to eat dinner. I'll give you a tour of the house later." Corra said closing the door behind her. 

Harry sat on the bed for a while; things had gone better than he thought. He was now in a mansion protected by powerful magic, and his godfather, Sirius, was with him. He is as safe as ever and it seems nothing could go wrong. Harry walked to the closet and began to unpack his things. Just then Hedwig flew in from the open balcony door, her feathers were all ruffled like she just escaped from something, or someone. 

Harry quickly untied the letter from Hedwig. It was from Ron and from the look of it, he wrote it in a great hurry. 

_Harry _~

The Death-eaters, they attacked our house. Sirius was right. We're hiding in a safe place now. Mum and Dad told me to tell you to tell Sirius this. 

_Ron _

"Sirius! Corra! Lupin!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs. There was a loud crash as if some one dropped something. Then he heard Sirius yell: 

"_Phoenix Feather_." The painting swing open and Sirius was standing there looking extremely pale. 

"What? What, happened?" 

"Ron. His family, they..." Harry managed to mumble out. 

"What?" Sirius took the letter from Harry's hand and read it out loud. Corra and Lupin was now by the door. 

"I'm going and I'm taking the carpet." Corra said instantly. 

"I'm going too." Harry said quickly. 

"No you stay here, Sirius you too." Corra said in a demanding voice. 

"I'm coming with you." Lupin volunteered. 

"No you stay, you need your treatments." She said walking out the room. The three walked with her to the door. She took out a large carpet out of the closet by the front door and hoped on to it. 

"Harry don't worry, they'll be fine." She said in a comforting voice. Some how Harry didn't believe her. 

"I'm going. He's my friend!" Harry shouted. 

"No! You're staying here. Sirius, keep an eye on Harry. Dido, go and try to get in contact with Hermione She's in danger. There are three plane tickets reserved for them at the airport. A muggle plane would be less obvious, and inform Dumbledore." 

She then floated out the door, pressed a small gold button on the carpet and disappeared. 


	2. Dementor's Attack

Chapter 2 **Dementor's Attack **

The next hour was nerve racking. Harry couldn't sit or stand. He couldn't help but feel that this was entirely his fault. Harry's intuition was right, Voldemort did get the Dursley's their lottery, but it was not entirely because he was trying to get Harry. Voldemort was not stupid, he knew that they would move Harry, and he was counting on that. He knew the security on Harry's friends would lessen. Then he could attack. 

_"Why didn't he see that before?"_ He kept asking himself. 

It was now eight; Corra has been gone for one and a half hours now. And there is still no word from anyone. Harry looked up at the clock that hung over the fireplace; its hands seemed to creep at a snail's pace. 

"They're going to be okay as long as Corra gets there." Lupin assured Harry, while drinking a goblet full of Wolfsbane Potion that smoked over the cup. 

"Thanks." Harry replied. 

It wasn't till eleven that they heard a knock on the door. Sirius quickly got up to open it. 

The Weasleys were all there, everyone looked shaken and pale. There were dark, purple bruises here and there, and they were all was soaking wet. 

"Sirius, get the fire ready in the living room." Corra ordered. 

She then drew up a stretcher from nowhere and placed Ginny on it. 

Lupin served hot chocolate to everyone in the living room. Soon all of Weasleys' color slowly returned to their cheeks and their wounds slowly healed. No one spoke much. 

That is, until Corra broke the silence. "What happened?" 

"The Dementors… they came with the Death-Eaters. They took no time to express that they're on you-know-who's side after Fudge took them off their job as Azkaban guards." Mr. Weasley said in disgust. "Thanks to Sirius' letter, we were at least prepared. The kids were already out and in the underground tunnel when they came. They tried to flood us out, but thanks to Corra they didn't succeed. Charlie got hit by a sword spell, not as bad as it could have been. Thank goodness Percy wasn't there. " 

A soft knock came from the window. 

"Pig!" Ron said breaking into a smile, "He's okay! I told him to go off for a while after he delivered Sirius' letter." 

"You all will stay here for the summer." Corra announced. 

"We can't possibly…" Mrs. Weasley started to say but was cut off. "No please I insist." 

"Ron, are you okay?" Harry said seeing a long, deep cut on his arm that hadn't fully healed yet. 

"I can handle it." Ron answered smiling sarcastically. "Its Ginny I'm worried about." 

It wasn't until Ron said that, that Harry realized Ginny was shaking madly on the stretcher. 

"The Dementors." Ron explained. Harry went and refilled her mug of hot chocolate. 

"We should all get some rest." Corra proposed. She then led everyone upstairs. After everyone was settled in there own rooms, she suggested that Harry and Ron should get some rest. However they begged to stay up and wait for Hermione. About half past midnight the doorbell chimed. 

Corra opened the door and Hermione and Dido were standing there. 

"Harry! Ron! You're alright!" Hermione exclaimed, as she ran through the door. And before they could stop her, she put her arms around them and gave them a soft hug. 

"Where are your mum and dad?" Harry asked looking around. 

"My parents are under the muggle protection at the Ministry of Magic." Hermione explained. 

"You three should get some rest, like the others." Corra reminded. "Hermione, your room is by Ron's and the password is _Willow;_ your luggage is already placed inside. Harry, Ron, could you two show Hermione her room? And please, try to get some sleep." 

"Sure." Harry agreed. The three walked up the stairs, making their way towards the room, which was placed behind a picture of a large tree. 

"Woah." Hermione breathed, as she entered the room. It had a slightly different decor than Harry's room. 

"I know. Its nice isn't it?" Ron said. "Wait until you see mine!" 

"This is fabulous! So this is where Corra lived." Hermione said flopping down on her bed where Crookshanks was lying and purring loudly. "What happened?!" Hermione gasped when she saw Ron's arm. 

"We were attacked." Ron answered in a low voice. Then, he changed the subject rather quickly. "What do you mean by 'so this is where Corra lived'? Did you know her or something?" 

"You mean you don't remember?" Hermione questioned, surprised. Both Harry and Ron shook their heads. "For goodness sakes am I the only one who remembered anything from _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_?" 

"Yes." Harry and Ron agreed together. 

"Fine, I'll explain. Well … she was the first person to use a phoenix's tear as one of the ingredients in a potion. And she was the youngest person to be in Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorceress, and International Confederation of Witches and Wizards. She has the same level of magic as Dumbledore, but there's not much information about her. The book that has the most information on her is the_ Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_. And it was barely seven sentences." Hermione finished with a dreamy expression on her face. "It's amazing really. No one ever knew where she lived, or where she was born. She always kept most of the information about herself from the public. She also donated a lot of money to the Magical Star Foundation." 

"My dad told me about that foundation. They helped many families and friends of the people that had been killed by You-Know-Who." Ron added 

Hermione nodded. "But the thing is. She somehow disappeared about fourteen years ago. The only person who supposedly knew of her whereabouts was Dumbledore." 

"But how do you think Sirius and Lupin knew her then?" Ron asked. 

"She was in school with them." Harry answered. 

"Really?" Hermione asked with great interest. "How interesting, I have always admired Corra." 

"Yeah … and she's going to defend Sirius in the trial too." 

"She is?" 

"There's going to be a trial?" 

"Didn't you guys know?" Ron and Hermione was both more in tuned to the magical community than Harry was. "The trial is to be held on Friday." 

"Dad told me about the trial, but he didn't know who was going to defend Sirius." 

"The trial would be big news if Corra showed up as the defender." Hermione said in awe. 

"I don't think that would be a good thing." Harry warned. A soft knock came from the painting. 

"Corra thought you would like something to eat." It was Dido's voice. 

"Come in!" Hermione replied. Dido was carrying a huge plate of sandwiches over her head, and three glasses filled with pumpkin juice. 

"Thank you Dido." Harry said as Dido put the sandwiches and juice on the floor between Harry and Ron. 

"Dido will be picking them up later, just leave it outside the painting." Then Dido slid out. 

Both Ron and Harry were looking at Hermione as if expecting something. 

"What?" Hermione asked picking up a sandwich. 

"We're surprised that you didn't make a fuss about Dido." Harry said. 

"That's," Hermione began then remembered to swallow the piece of sandwich in her mouth. "…Well … Dido's a free elf." 

"How do you know?" Ron asked. 

"Normal house elves aren't allowed to wear gold or silver. Besides, Dido told me that she was freed by Corra, and she wanted to thank her so she stayed here and worked as a house elf." Hermonine explained. 

They ate and chatted till four in the morning, then Harry and Ron went to their bedrooms. 

Knowing that his friends were safe, Sirius was with him, and everyone was okay, Harry slept well that night. 

* * * 

It was high noon when Harry woke up. To his surprise he was one of the first to rise. Hermione was asleep, and the Weasleys were all still resting in their rooms, except for Bill who was up and studying the tapestries that hung on the walls. 

As Harry walked down the spiral staircase, he saw Corra reading a large book placed on a long oak table, which stood at where the couch and sofa were last night. Light was shining through the enchanted ceiling, brightening the room. 

"How?" Harry began to say, and then he remembered that he was not in an ordinary house. 

"Oh good Harry, you're up." Corra said looking up, taking off her reading glasses. "Sirius and Lupin are probably in the lab. I'll take you there." 

This was the first time that Harry realized that there was no door in the living room. As he looked around for the entrance, the picture of a grand castle seemed to stand out. 

"Is that?" Harry Began. 

"Yes, It's Hogwarts. And the passage to the rest of the house." Corra said. "Shall we?" 

Corra tapped the frame of the picture with her wand "_Dumbledore_." It swung open, revealing a beautiful hall. On the right there were pictures of people, some of them Harry recognizes as the same pictures that hung in Dumbledore's office. On the left were statues of strange animals, one with two heads that hissed at Harry when he got too close. 

When they reached the end of the hall, there was a huge room. A fountain was in the middle, with a few wooden benches around it. The ceiling was also enchanted like the one in the living room. There were three huge archways, the one to Harry's right revealed a huge green house, the arch to Harry's left revealed a gym like room, and the arch in front of Harry, beyond the fountain, exposed a room full of shelves packed with books. 

As Harry followed Corra into the library, he was amazed by the size of the room. There were two floors and rows upon rows of books. This library was a lot bigger than the one in Hogwarts. 

"The upper level books are more powerful than the ones here. There are also some musical instruments on the upper level." Corra informed. She then placed the book that she was holding in something that looked a lot like a laundry shoot. 

"The lab's this way," Corra said leading to the furthest left corner of the library. Another thing that was different in this library than the one in Hogwarts was that it had glass cases here and there, like the ones in muggle library that held special memorabilia. But in these cases there were special magical items. They reached a glass case that had a flowery stand, which held up an ancient wand. 

Corra pushed a button that was on the side of the case. (The button was camouflaged to look like the design itself.) The case slid away from them, exposing a stairwell. Unlike the rest of the house, the staircase was made of rugged gray stones. The stairs seem to go down forever, but as Harry dissented down the stairs, it was only a few steps before he saw a wooden door. It opened to reveal a bright room. It was not as Harry imagined it to be, and it couldn't possibly be more different than the dungeon that was used for their potion class in Hogwarts. 

For one thing, floating orbs of light brightly lighted the room, and there were two light gray tables buried under books, parchments, and strange bottles holding different colored chemicals. A bubbling caldron was placed in the middle of the room. 

"Harry, you're up!" Sirius said, looking up. 

"Care to join us?" Lupin added, putting a form of green liquid in the cauldron that made it sizzle and smoke, giving it a rather nasty odor. 

"What are you making?" Harry asked his finger pinching his nose. 

"_Finite Incantatum!_ It was not supposed to smoke like this." Sirius coughed. 

"It's supposed to be a new, improved version of the Wolfsbane Potion." Lupin added. 

"I think you need to use less mandrican roots." Corra advised looking into the cloud of smoke that hovered over the cauldron. "It is suppose to smoke, but not this much. Exactly how much did you put in anyway?" 

"Three clumps." Lupin answered. 

"Cut it to two clumps." Corra advised. "We need to hurry, the next full moon is two days after the trial." 

"That reminds me, Hermione wants to testify." Harry responded. 

"She does?" 

"I don't think is a good idea, Corra." Sirius said. 

"But if she does then, there might be a better chance that you will be cleared." Corra responded thoughtfully. 

"Brunch is served." A small voice said coming from behind the lighted orbs. 

"Thank you, Dido!" Corra answered, signaling the end of the conversation. "We can discuss this later." 

Ron and Hermione were already there when the four came through the painting. 

"Good afternoon, everyone." Sirius greeted. 

"Good afternoon to you, too." Hermione answered back. 

"Dido, did you tend to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and the others?" Corra asked. 

"Yes, of course." 

"Well then, lets eat shall we?" Lupin insisted. It was a relatively good brunch; there was talk about the up coming Quidditch match between the two champion teams of England, but there were few words exchanged about the trial though. When the table was magically cleared away, Corra insisted to give Ron, Hermione, and Harry a tour of the house. They walked through the hallway of pictures and statues of animals. Harry and Ron was surprised that Hermione named almost all of the strange creatures and the pictures of the people on the wall, but then again it was Hermione after all. When Corra finished showing them the gym, the green house, and the Library (which Hermione was extremely excited about) they returned to the living room. 

"So I hear that you want to testify in the trial, Hermione." Corra mentioned. 

"Yes, I was hoping to testify. Besides I want to see the ministry's court. I've read so much about them." Hermione answered. 

"Sirius might have a better chance if I go too." Harry said. 

"Very well. I think I can convince Sirius to let you two testify." Corra said parting them and walked up to her room. Ron who was looking reluctant as to where this conversation was leading to sighed for relief. 

"Hi, Harry." Greeted George and Fred, they were each carrying a large brown boxes. 

"What are in those?" Ron puzzled. 

"We asked Corra to lend us some things that we might need." The twins answered. 

"Are you starting the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes again?" Hermione scowled. The twins just grinned. 

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day exploring the rest of the mansion while Hermione redid all her homework in the library. They had a good dinner, and then Harry, who was content and full, went to his room. While brushing his teeth, he overheard a few words from Sirius' room. 

"Look, Sirius they'll be fine." It was Corra's voice. 

"I just don't think that Harry and Hermione going to the trial is a good idea." It was Sirius, who sounded worried. 

"Dumbledore and I will both be there. They will be well protected. Don't worry. Besides you will be for the closing arguments." Corra assured Sirius. 

"I know that you and Dumbledore are very capable to protect them but what if…" 

"Let them go. Trust me they WILL be fine." Corra said. Then Harry heard a door closing, which signaled Corra leaving Sirius' room. Harry, whose head was flat against the wall to hear the conversation clearer, gave a sigh of relief, changed, and then went to bed. 

Tuesday came faster than Harry's liking. He found himself half asleep, dressed in his school robes, seated in a black muggle van, which was driven by Dido. Sitting beside him was Hermione, who looked extremely alert and excited. Harry tried to look out the window, but had no chance of identifying the rolling hills and the green pastures, so he sat back to his seat again, and thought about the trial. 


	3. Courtroom Scuffle

Chapter 3 **Courtroom Scuffle**

Green smoke flashed as the photographers tried to get as many pictures of Harry and Hermione as they could when they stepped out of the van. There were at least a dozen of them, all crowded by the door to a rundown looking warehouse. But when Corra stepped out the car, everything seemed to stop. The photographers looked up from their lenses in awe. Taking advantage of this, Harry and Hermione slipped quickly through the wooden door followed by Corra. The interior of the building was a grand courtroom similar to the one Harry saw when he entered into the pensive. The room was fully packed. 

"I have to go and meet someone. You two get a seat in the front row, and don't get out of each other's sight." Corra instructed. Then she disappeared into the sea of people. 

As Harry and Hermione made their way to the front they saw Neville and his grandmother, talking to a man with a bushy mustache. When they finally reached the front row they sat on the two seats nearest to the aisle. While looking around, Harry was surprised to see Rita Skeeter sitting in a front row seat in a section on the right hand side marked "Reporters". Harry gave Hermione a nudge on the side, pointing to where Rita was sitting. 

"What is she doing here?!" Harry asked. 

"I have no idea but I'll find out. Save my seat." Hermione replied, and before Harry could object she had already made it halfway through the dozens of people walking to and fro. He watched as Hermione approached Rita, but surprisingly Rita looked happy to see her. She patted Hermione on the head and raised her Acid green quill. Hermione smiled sarcastically, then turned and walked back. 

"What did she want?" Harry asked. 

"The story, as usual. But she promised that she's on 'our side'." Hermione said while trying to smooth her hair. Which in Harry's opinion wasn't much help, as it looked the same. 

Within a few minutes Corra, who was carrying a big, leather bound book joined Harry and Hermione. They sat patiently as they watched the high table in front of them fill up with wizards taking their seats. Dumbledore was the cheeriest looking among them. 

"The ministry is here today, on a trial considering the innocence of Sirius Black." rang Fudge's voice, which brought the room to silence. "And here to defend him is… is…" He squinted and looked at the piece of parchment that he was holding as if in none belief, then he announced. "Corra Isis." At this, most of the court started to whisper and glace in Corra's direction. This however did not seem to bother Corra. 

"And Lucius Malfoy will be..." Malfoy cut in before Fudge could finish. "Defending the good of the ministry" 

"Umm… very well then. Lets hear the arguments and the court will decide after all the evidence is examined. The defense may go first." Fudge finished then sat down. 

"The defense calls for Remus Lupin." Corra announced. 

"I object!" Malfoy barked. 

"For what reason?" 

"The man's a werewolf!" Malfoy said loudly. 

"So? He's still more human than you! Besides he is a important part of this case." Corra countered, coolly. The whole courtroom started to chuckle at Malfoy who seem to have steam coming out of his nostrils. 

"Settle down!" Fudge called. "Lupin _is_ after all an important part of this case. He will testify." 

"Thank you." Corra nodded, as Lupin approached the bench. Malfoy sneered. 

"Lupin. You were a friend to Sirius Black, yes?" Corra began. 

"Yes, I am." Lupin answered. 

"You were also a close friend to James Potter." 

"Yes, I was." 

"And you used to be a friend of Peter Pettigrew." 

"Yes." Lupin's answer was curt with this question. 

"Would you swear to the court that Peter is still alive?" Corra asked. Everyone in the court was stunned by the question, except for Harry and Hermione, of course. 

"Corra I don't know if you have been informed but Peter has died." Fudge said to Corra. 

"I know very well what happened that day, Fudge." Corra answered shortly. Everyone in the room hushed. 

"Please explain to us, Lupin, of how Peter framed Sirius for the death of the muggles, and the death of Lily and James Potter." Lupin went on explaining everything from the beginning, ever since he became a werewolf. But Lupin had cleverly avoided telling everyone that James and Sirius had also became an illegal Animagus. When he finished most of the court seemed swayed by Lupin's story. 

"I also have this photo which was taken two years ago showing Peter as the Weasley's family pet." Corra raised the picture, which was taken by the daily prophet with Peter on Ron's shoulder. She passed it on to Fudge who passed it on to all the judges. 

"Did Sirius ever explain how he got out of Azkaban?" Corra continued with her questions. 

"Yes, he did. He stayed sane and his mind stayed clear by knowing of his innocence and the hope of seeing Harry again. He is, after all, Harry's godfather." Lupin smiled. The room stirred once again with the whispers of conversation. 

"That should be all. Thank you Lupin." Corra said sitting down. 

"Mr. Malfoy." Fudge announced. 

"Thank you Fudge." He said with his regular oily voice. 

"Is it true that you are a werewolf?" Malfoy asked. 

"Yes, but it does not affect my senses before I morph or my judge of character." Lupin answered sternly. 

"Only yes or no answers, please. So you are a werewolf, am I correct?" 

"Yes." Lupin answered rather crudely. 

"Very well. And it was a full moon the night you found Harry, Hermione, Sirius Black, and Severus Snape correct?" 

"Yes, but the moon was not yet up and I was fully in control of my mind and body. Also you forgot to mention Peter." 

"Yes or no will be fine." Malfoy's voice pressed. 

"Have you ever been committed to a mental hospital Lupin?" 

"No!" Lupin was outraged. 

"It certainly seem that you should be, as you seem to believe that Peter is still alive." Malfoy laughed. 

"He _is_ alive." Lupin countered. 

"You would be a great fictional writer. You could make Galleons upon Galleons." Malfoy said eying Lupin's tattered robes. "With the story you just made up. It'd be enough to buy some new robes don't you think?" Some people in the court laughed at this. 

"Objection." Corra's voice rang "Malfoy is clearly battering the witness!" 

"Very well, strike that. I'm done anyway." Malfoy said, sitting down. 

"The defense would now like to call on Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Corra said standing up. 

"Harry, Hermione. Have you ever been threatened by Sirius?" Corra asked. 

"No, never." They answered together. 

"Has he ever made an attempt to hurt any of you, or kill you?" 

"No." 

"Could you give me a brief summary of Sirius' personality for me please." 

"Will he's kind, and …" Hermione started. Then the courtroom door flew open with a big explosion. Sirius was standing at the door. 

_"Accio!"_ Sirius screamed pointing his wand at the book that Corra was holding. It flew directly toward him and he caught it with ease. He turned to Harry and Hermione then screamed _"Avada-Kedavra!"_ At the same time Harry could hear Corra yell _"Timeedurius!"_ The green light seemed to pause, and without thinking Harry and Hermione jumped out of the stand and ducked under a table on impulse. A tremendous "BOOM" from the explosion of the court stands that shook the building to the core. Dumbledore raised his wand and _"Expellimarus!"_ Sirius flew up and hit the ceiling rendering him unconscious. 

The courtroom was silent and as Harry and Hermione looked up they saw Corra standing very still, a mist of pink aurora surrounded her. And as Harry looked at her, he felt a surge of power coming from her, like the one that Harry saw in Dumbledore. Hermione must have also sensed it because she let out a slight gasp. 

Harry looked around the room everyone was looking at Corra, motionless. The only people that were moving were Dumbledore and Lupin who came to help Harry and Hermione up. Corra put her wand away, and then raised her left hand, and the book that Sirius took flew toward her. She caught it and placed it in her bag. The room was still motionless and silent. Corra then raised both hands and an orb formed surrounded Sirius who has obviously fainted, it carried him closer to herself and Harry. Everyone was still silent, Harry was sure that they feel the power that Corra possessed. 

"The court should have a truth potion ready." Corra said. 

"Yes." Fudge replied. 

"Bring it here." Corra requested. The pink aurora that surrounded her earlier has now faded a bit. Fudge asked the wizard beside him to fetch the potion. The air became less tense than before. The dementor that was allowed to stay behind because of this case drew slightly closer to Sirius, but Dumbledore pointed his wand at it and it glided away. 

"Why not perform the kiss now?" Fudge asked, softly. 

"Because is not Sirius. And after the kiss has been performed he cannot return to himself." Corra said. Her green eyes focused through her spectacles. The small wizard had returned with a small vile of the clear potion. Corra fed the potion to who was lying there. He sat up with his eyes closed. 

"Who sent you here?" Corra asked. 

"Peter Pettigrew …Voldermort…imperius … curse." He manages to blurt out. 

_ "Silencea." _Corra ordered He went silent and slumped back to the ground. 

"Why did you silence him?" Fudge asked. 

"Because the mix of the truth potion and the imperius curse does not match. He will likely die from it and he is no use to us dead. I will ask however that this trial would conclude here. In light of this new evidence Sirius is obviously not guilty. And I would ask the ministry to leave this person to me. I am more than capable to handle him." 

Fudge looked like he was going to object but thought better of it. "All agree that Sirius Black is innocent say 'I'." Most of the people who could respond said 'I' "Those who oppose clam 'nay'." Some did, but the "I" was an obvious win. "I hereby claim Sirius to be stripped of all charges." Fudge announced. His voice was not as confident as before. 

"So who is he?" A small wizard asked, pointing to 'Sirius'. 

"We'll find out in a few minutes." Dumbledore answered. And sure enough the changes started to appear first his hair, then his face. 

"Merlin's beard! It's Percy!" Hermione breathed out in astonishment. Dumbledore and Corra did not look surprised at this. 

"This court is dismissed." Dumbledore announced. Then, slowly, people began to exit. Lupin drew up a stretcher for Percy and they walked out to the waiting van, which was driven by Dido, who squeaked at the sight of Percy and asked how he was. 

They returned to the valley fairly quickly, and Mrs. Weasley had a start when she saw Percy lying there. Soon, they moved Percy to a room next to Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. Everyone was keen on hearing what had happened. Dumbledore explained most of everything to everyone, while Sirius was shaking his head at Corra. Finally, as the sun was about to set, Dumbledore bid his farewell. 

Corra insisted that everyone should eat at their own room that day but George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all came to Harry's room to eat. Mostly everyone wanted to hear again what had happened. Dumbledore explained everything but with out much action. George and Fred were astonished to know on how Percy had tried to kill Harry and Hermione. 

"O' man, I guess he has some guts in him after all." George said. 

"No offense Harry, Hermione." Fred added. 

"None taken." They answered together. 

"I wonder how on earth Corra paused the curse." Hermione said to herself with a look of admiration in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I wonder." Said Ron. "It's supposed to be a unblockable curse isn't it?" 

"She must be really powerful." Ginny spoke up. 

"What did Voldemort want with that book anyway?" Harry thought outloud. Then he realized that everyone was staring at him. "Oh, sorry." 

"You know what? Harry … has a point." Ginny piped. "We probably should start calling you- know, I mean vol… voldem…voldemort by his name." almost everyone, other than Harry, gave her a startled look. Harry, however, winked at Ginny, which resulted in her face turning cherry-red. 

"You know, our little sis is right!" Fred followed. 

"Yep! After all is just a name. What harm can it do?" George agreed. 

" I guess, if Corra could say it, I could too." Hermione followed. 

"What do you say, Ron?" Harry asked. 

"Hey, I'm not a chicken." Ron joked. And as if on cue everyone said "VOLDEMORT." 

After dinner everyone joined a game of exploding snap, until Corra came and told everyone to go to bed. But just before she closed the portrait Harry decided to ask her. 

"How did you block the curse?" 

"I didn't, Harry. The curse itself is unblockable." 

"Then how?" 

"I… I'm glad that you and Hermione acted on impulse, and were quick enough to jump away." Corra said, closing the door behind her. "Good night." 

* * * 

Later that night Harry had a disturbing dream. He was in a room it looked familiar. But something seemed missing, between the ancient armchair and the old rotten rug. Then Harry recognized where he was, he was here before! It was the place where he first saw Voldemort in his dreams. But the difference was that there was no fireplace, and the decor looked newer. 

A soft knock came from the door, and the chair turned. Harry didn't need to see his face to know who was sitting in the chair. 

"Come in." The cold voice rose from the chair, it was Voldemort's. 

"I'm sorry my lord. I have failed." Wormtail spoke, shaking in the doorway. 

"I don't blame you." To Harry's surprise Voldermort actually sounded glum. "_She_ was there. You couldn't have completed the mission." 

"Thank you my Lord." Wormtail said his voice trembled slightly. 

"Do you have the evening prophet with you?" It was more of an order than a question. Harry watched as Peter unfolded the newspaper and handed to Voldemort. Harry felt a sting of pain from his forehead. 

"Don't touch me!" Voldemort screeched, Wormtail crouched back. 

"Sorry my Lord." 

"No matter, I bet he felt it too." Voldemort smirked. "I've noticed that you tried to kill the little brats." 

"Yes my Lord." 

"Hummm… if she really stopped your attack that means it really was her. Very well, hold off the killing for now. I'll deal with them later. When she … WHO'S THERE?" Voldemort said suddenly. 

"I don't see anyone, my lord." Peter replied shakily. 

"I sense him. He's here." 

Harry woke up gasping for breath as his scar stung like hot coals. Hedwig who had flown back from exploring the valley looked concerned as she fluttered down and sat in front of Harry. 

"It was a dream." Harry told her, and then decided to take a walk. Getting up he though of what the dream was about, this dream was unlike the others, he could remember clearly of what had happened. Harry got up, put on a bathrobe, that he found in the closet, over his pajamas, and then opened the portrait hole. 

As Harry walked down the hall and down the spiral stairs he saw that the table was gone and was replaced with the sofas and the armchairs. The fire at the fireplace was dancing merrily. Lupin was in a chair stroking the rim of a cup that he was holding, mesmerized by the firelight; Harry decided to join him. 

"Hello, Harry." Lupin greeted as Harry sat down in the chair opposite of his. 

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" Lupin asked realizing Harry's hands were on his scar. "What's wrong?" 

"I had a dream, and when I woke up the scar hurt." Harry replied simply and found himself not wanting to talk much about the dream to Lupin, who looked like he was in bad shape. 

"What was it about?" Lupin asked. 

"Well, I was in a room, it was the one that I dreamed about before but different." Harry said. "Voldemort was there, and Wormtail." 

"Did the d…Voldemort say where he was?" Lupin asked. 

"No… he didn't." 

"You better get some sleep. And tell Sirius about the dream when he wakes up in the morning." Lupin answered rather depressingly. 

"Are you all right?" Harry asked rather worried. 

"I'm fine. There's going to be a full moon in two days." Lupin replied looking into the fire. 

"How is the potion coming?" 

"Not as well as we have hoped." 

"Can I do anything to help?" Harry asked, because Lupin was acting extremely out of touch. 

Lupin smiled at him "Nothing you need to worry about." Then he took a sip from the cup he was holding. "If we can't improve this wolfsbane potion at least we'll try to make it taste better." 

Harry saw the rim of the cup, which gave out a glow like the moonlight. Lupin caught Harry's gaze. 

"It was from my grandfather." 

It then occurred to Harry that he knew little of Lupin's past, and everyone else's. 

"Well … it's late." Lupin said at last. "You and I both need some rest." He got up pointed his wand at the fire and it went out. The difference was amazing as moonlight flooded the room. It was surprisingly bright. Harry looked up for a moment then walked back to his room. He looked back and saw Lupin was still staring up at the night sky. 

When Harry entered his room, he felt refreshed and still had no desire to sleep. Instead Harry took out a piece of parchment and scribbled down what he had dreamed about. He pondered a moment about the book that Corra was holding, the one that Voldermort seemed to have wanted. It must have been five in the morning when he finally dozed off. But was awoken by the sun's rays at about eight. 

Harry looked at what he had written about the dream then tried to decipher some of his more messy writing. Once he finished, Harry joined everyone else down to breakfast. He took Lupin's advice and told Sirius everything he remembered about his dream, which was crystal clear in his mind. Sirius was looking very thoughtful after Harry had explained everything he remembered to him. 

"So you felt it when Wormtail accidentally touched Voldemort's hands?" Sirius confirmed. 

"Yes." Harry replied for the third time. 

"That means that you and Voldemort are now connected somehow." Corra said thoughtfully. 

"Wormtail said something about failing the mission. I think it has to do with that book." Harry hinted wanting to talk more about the book. 

"What book was it anyway?" Hermione asked innocently. 

Corra paused. It was obviously something she did not want to talk about. "The book was a family heirloom. But I don't think Voldemort was really after book." 

"How is Percy?" Ron asked. 

"He is still unconscious, but he will be fine." Lupin answered. 

"Could we perhaps visit him?" asked Hermione. 

"Of course, but not now." Corra smiled. 

After breakfast Corra asked Harry aside as everyone excused themselves from the table. Corra handed Harry a piece of old parchment. "It will map the grounds of this house and Hogsmead." She taped the paper with her wand and chanted. "A promise to obey by the rules of the flower and light." Then little lines appeared onto the parchment. Unlike the Marauder's map these were colored lines. They formed into detailed pictures of each room, but each individual was still little colored dots with small labels on the bottom. It also mapped the forests that surrounded the mansion. 

"Wow." Harry sighed out. 

"To clear it, just tap it with your wand." 

"Thanks." Harry said looking at the map. 

"Consider it as an early birthday present." Corra smiled. Harry cleared the map and thought about the look that would be on Ron and Hermione's face when they saw that he had obtained another magical map.


	4. Ears Behind the Bookcase

Chapter 4 **Ears Behind the Bookcase**

"Do you think that this library is bigger than the one in Hogwarts?" Harry heard Hermione ask from behind him with the usual large amount of books in her arm. 

"Well she has the biggest collection of books on how to make joke shop's finest items." Greeted George and Fred as they emerged from the bookshelves behind Hermione and Ron. Both the Weasley twins were carrying at least a half a dozen books in their arms. 

"And you're going to read all that?" Ron asked. 

"O' come on Ron it's not like we've never read anything." Fred answered. A small whistle issued from George's pocket. 

"We need to go check on the George Bombs." The twins echoed rushing out of the library. 

"George Bombs?" Hermione repeated. 

"They are naming their 'inventions' after themselves." Ron answered shaking his head. "Somehow they had managed to get hold of a investor a couple weeks ago, you know before school ended. Now they're more ambitious than ever to get the Weasley Wizard Wheezes started. They even bought me a new dress robe." 

"You definitely needed one." Hermione said laughing picturing Ron's dress robe from last year. As usual Ron's ears turned to an unmistakable red. 

The two followed Hermione to a nearby table where she had dumped the new pile of books. She was obviously re-doing all her summer homework. 

"What does it mean by external magic?" Harry asked reading the golden title of a book on top of the pile. 

"It's when you can use magic without using your wand." 

"We all managed it once or twice so far." Hermione said. "But it's very hard to master. We usually perform it when we are extremely angry, frustrated, or when our subconscious wants us to... I want to study it more because very few people can master it. And it would be great if I can convince Corra to teach me how to master external magic. You, Harry, also need a bit of practice." 

"Why me?" 

"As I recall, you're the one that blew up your aunt the summer of our second year." 

"Gees… Hermione you'd think that you'd get over something like that." Ron sighed. "Harry, let me see that map of yours for a minute." 

Looking over the map again with Ron, Harry could see George and Fred were in their room; Bill was with Mr. Weasley in the living room; Ginny and Charlie were in the back garden; Lupin, Sirius, and Corra were in the lab; and Dido was with Mrs. Weasley in Percy's room. 

"I wonder how Voldemort got hold of Percy?" Harry wondered out loud. Ron and Hermione twitched out of habit. 

"Wasn't Percy supposed to have been in Asia?" Hermione replied. 

"Ya, he got a owl about two weeks ago saying that the ministry needed a representative to a magical objects conference in Japan." Ron replied. "I feel sorry for him. His record is going to get stained big time." 

"I don't think so, I mean he was under the Imperius curse. So it wasn't really his fault." Hermione reminded. 

"I know, but Rita Skeeter was there." Harry added feeling sorry for Percy, having once been a target of Rita's articles he knew what Percy might be in for. "No matter what we have on her she'll definitely find a way to spread nasty rumors with that quill of hers." 

"Can't argue with you there." Hermione agreed. 

After leaving Hermione to her studies, Harry found himself strolling through the library helping Ron to look for a shrunken wizard's head. 

"Remind me… Why are we doing this again?" Harry asked, quite curious as to know how Ron talked him into this in the first place. 

"Because George and Fred said that it talks on its own, and I want to see it for my self." Ron answered in a matter-a-fact-tone not unlike the one that Hermione use. 

Thinking to himself that Ron had been hanging out with Hermione for too long Harry asked again. "But why am I helping you?" 

"Because you're my friend and you would really love to see me prove George and Fred wrong." 

"Are you sure that the head even exists?" 

"Not really." 

"Well… Its not in the downstairs library that's for sure." Harry said after walking round its perimeter for the third time. "Maybe its upstairs." 

"Are we allowed to go upstairs?" 

"Think so, Corra never told us not to." 

After climbing the spiral marble staircase they came upon the second floor of the library. It looked a lot like the first floor except for its size and the fact that the bookcases were of a darker shade of color. The whole floor made him feel uncomfortable. Harry had the impression that someone was watching him. With every breath he was sure that he could hear the books murmur that he was not suppose to be there. 

"Harry… I found it." Ron's voice was barely a whisper, for it didn't seem right to talk in a regular tone. 

"Where?" Harry whispered back. 

"Follow me." 

The two made their way through many bookcases and arrived at a small opening. Three glass display cases stood proudly in the center. One held a simple black crystal placed on white velvet. The second case held an overly large Faberge egg made exquisitely form thin wirings of gold, and platinum. The egg gave out an unmistakable red glow, which was enhanced by the black satin that it was placed upon. The third case held a shrunken head on a small navy pillow. 

"It doesn't seem that I can even move on its own, let alone talk." Harry whispered to Ron. 

"At least we found the thing." Ron stated. 

"I'm going to question him tonight…" 

"What did you say Ron?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"Nothing…why?" 

"Shhhhhh…" Harry whispered, edging closer to his right, straining his ear so he could hear better. 

"Tonight? Isn't it a bit soon?" The voice was Sirius', Harry's almost certain of it. Harry was also certain that the conversation was not meant to be heard, but listened closely anyway. 

"You know very well the sooner the better." The second voice was Corra's. 

"The poor boy has been through a lot." 

"I know but he'll be through more if I don't ask now." Corra was stern. 

Sirius sighed. "Well, how am I suppose to keep an eye on everyone in the house?" 

"Well… My mail is coming in tonight…" 

"No, I'm not going through all your mail for the past twelve years." 

"I thought you liked going through my mail!" Corra's voice was a mixture of disappointment and innocence. A sudden rush of giggles was at Harry's throat, but luckily he was able to suppress it. 

"It was only once!" 

"…" 

"Alright, three times. But that was all." Sirius said after a long pause. 

"Then you're going to have to think of something." Corra sighed, walking away. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. The wizard's head lay undisturbed on its pillow in the glass case forgotten by the two. 

* * * 

"And what exactly were you two doing sneaking around listening to other people's private conversations?" Hermione scowled, after Harry explained to her what happened. 

"We weren't sneaking, we were looking for something, but that's not the point. The point is that they are going to question Percy tonight. And that we might have to separate lots and lots of mail." Ron said trying to clarify things. 

"Well, there must be a good reason that they don't want anyone to hear the conversation and questioning." Hermione explained.  
"Can you think of any?" Ron asked. 

"Er…not at the moment…" 

"There's someone here that they can't trust." Harry stated conclusively. Hermione gave him a look of approval. 

"Exactly!" She agreed. 

"All the more reason that I should go tonight to see if I can hear something that will tell us who is not trustworthy." Harry added quite seriously. 

"No!" It was a surprise how fast Hermione's 'Look of Approval' could turn into her 'Look of Great Disappointment'. "You're missing the point!" 

"No, he's not! I agree with Harry a hundred percent!" Ron said nodding. 

"Then you two go nose around. I will not be a part of this." Hermione stated. "Now if you'll excuse me. I will finish redoing my Transfiguration homework." 

Harry and Ron left the library and retreated back into Harry's room. 

"Seriously though, how many times do you think Hermione can redo her essay on the process of sand transfiguration?" Ron wondered out loud. 

"Let her worry about that, we have to plan how I can overhear the conversation without being caught." Harry frowned, thinking that it would be so much easier if Hermione were there to help them plan. 

"My room is connected to Percy's, so if you press your ear against the door you might be able to hear what they were saying." Ron suggested. 

"I suppose you can say that I was tired and needed sleep as to explain my absence." Harry added. 

"Wouldn't it be easier if I go? I mean it's my room after all." 

"No, if you get caught Sirius might start to suspect you." 

"Good point." Ron agreed. 

"All right. So tonight I'll tell Sirius that I'm going to rest before dinner. Then I'll take my invisibility cloak and the map. Corra might come up any moment so I'll hide in your room and see if I hear anything, while you stay downstairs and make sure that no one checks up on me in my room. After I hear what we need to know I'll go back to my room," concluded Harry. This planning thing was easier than he thought. 


	5. Doors, Doors, and More Doors

Chapter 5 **Doors, Doors, and More Doors**

The first part of the plan went well. At about five o'clock Harry told Sirius that he was tired and needed to go to bed and thankfully, Sirius nodded in agreement. Harry did as planned and crept into Ron's room wearing the invisibility cloak. After saying the password and entering, he saw that Ron's room was very much like his and Hermione's. 

To Harry's left, there stood a cozy four-post bed in the color of navy and yellow, on its right, there was a wooden door, then two large panels of mirror that revealed a walk in closet, like in Hermione's room. There was a large window that took up three fourths of the wall opposite to where Harry was standing, and a smart looking writing desk placed under it. The bookcase was next to the desk facing the walk-in closet. Next to that was another wooden door. Ron had placed his chest in the right corner of the room alone with Pigwidgeon's cage, which was empty at the moment. Thinking that Hermione's room was on the right, Harry walked through the door to the left. 

A grand marble bathroom linked the rooms; thus another door faced Harry on the opposite side. Harry tried the door, but it seemed to be locked. There were two sinks on the right and opposite them was a huge tub then a stall in which the toilet was. Harry waited a while standing than sat down on the edge of the tub and took out his map, he watched the little dots for a while. Everyone but Dido (who was working in the kitchen), Corra (who was in the back garden), and Lupin (who was in the lab) were gathered at the dinner table. The delicious aroma of food somehow snuck into the room and Harry's stomach growled in protest. A few moments later a large commotion could be heard downstairs followed by a lot of hooting. Hooting? Curious Harry retuned to Ron's room and peered outside. Somehow hundreds of owls filled the hall and possibly the dining room downstairs. Each owl seemed to be carrying at least two packages. 

"O' dear." Mrs. Weasley could be heard sighing loudly. 

"I'm afraid that we have our work cut out for us then." It was Bill sounding mildly amused. 

Harry closed the portrait and was relieved that he didn't have to sort through all the mail. He returned to the bathroom. With a glance at the map he can tell that Corra was near Percy's room, so he pressed his ear to the door. It wasn't until minutes passed that Harry heard the sliding doors open and close on the other side. Corra must have entered through the balcony. There was a long silence before he heard something that sounded like a low grunt. 

"Ugh…where am I?" Percy's voice sounded groggy. 

"Don't worry, you're safe. My name is Corra Isis." Corra said in a comforting voice. It struck Harry that they were calling Corra by her first name, strange. 

"Isis? You're really Corra Isis?" Percy asked. 

"Yes." Corra sighed. 

"Harry and Hermione. Are they okay?" Percy said his voice lounder as if he suddenly remembered. "I remember attacking them…what have I done…" 

"They're fine." Corra replied. 

"Are they…?" 

"Yes, they're fine. But I need you to tell me something." 

"I… Alright." 

"What did Vol… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named order you to do?" 

"I… I was ordered to get er … you-know-who told me to get a book. He wanted the treasure of the Order Of Phoenix… the book had the only directions of… something. I can't remember." Percy struggled. 

"It's all right. Did he tell you anything else?" 

"No... I mean yes!" Percy answered. "Something like that Harry was going to be there. That worm umm... worm…Wormtail should try to... if he could make contact with… his most valuable infiltrator… But he also said something about… about the book is the most important and that… I just can't remember..." Percy grunted. 

"Is there anything that you remember?" 

"I… can't remember." 

There was silence then Corra spoke. "Its all right. Get some rest. Don't worry about Harry and Hermione, you may see them tomorrow if you like." 

"Thank you." Percy murmured then Harry heard a flop. Perhaps Percy had laidback down to bed. There was a moment of silence then just when Harry was about to leave his post at the door he heard Corra spoke again. 

"_Obliviate…_Sorry Percy, this is for your own good." 

Harry heard the sliding doors open again then close. Then a moment later the door behind him opened. It was Ron, looking very uncertain. "Harry, are you in here?" 

Harry responded by taking the cloak off. He then stuffed it under his overly large Dudley shirt. 

"I have a piece of bad news. Sirius is patrolling in the hall in his dog form. And mum is currently visiting Ginny, she'll probably come in here too." Ron said walking back into his room with Harry. 

The door Ron had just shut opened again. Hermione stuck her head in. scowling meaningfully at the two. "I can't believe you guys went through with it." 

"Not now, Hermione." Ron stated. 

"We have a big problem." Harry added. 

"What is it?" 

"Sirius is outside in dog form so I can't go out there. He might sense me." 

"And mum is going to check up on me soon." 

"You can stay in my room for a while then." Hermione offered. 

Harry followed her through another bathroom, then into Hermione's room. 

"Look, while I was sorting through mail I thought of something." Hermione whispered when they reached her room. She then turned a radio that she had on up to a considerable level of volume. "When you overheard Corra say that 'I know but he'll be through more if I don't ask now.' She meant more pain. Don't you see that Corra's thinks that the untrustworthy person might want to silence Percy? Permanently?" Though the radio was on Harry heard what she said. Hermione had struck a point and she knew it. 

"It was sort of strange the way…" Harry began. 

"Shhh…. Not another word." Hermione was very serious. "You have to maintain the false appearance that you heard nothing for everyone's sake, especially Percy's. Because if you heard something then that means that Percy knows something and since you overhead it, then you and Corra must know. If there is a spy among us… all three of you might be silenced." 

Before Harry could respond a door that was on the opposite side opened. 

"Hermione, could you please turn the … radio…" Ginny said but stopped when she saw Harry. "What were you two doing in so late at night?" She eyed Harry and Hermione suspiciously. 

"We… were … was… umm." How could he explain this? Say that he was there to eavesdrop on Corra's and Percy's conversation? That Hermione was giving him the idea that someone could kill Percy for the information? Ginny was glaring at the two with her arms folded. And it soundly struck Harry that Ginny was thinking of something far worse that eavesdropping on someone. Just to make matters worse the radio was now broadcasting a love song that Hermione turned off immediately. 

"Look, it's not what you think!" Harry said quickly. 

"What do you think I think?" Ginny asked, now looking at Harry sideways. 

Harry shuddered to imagine what Ginny was considering, and he had the impression that she was having fun watching squirm. 

"Ginny, Harry just came here to tell me how Percy was. You see, we couldn't get permission to visit him so Harry had to sneak through and he just got back." Hermione said calmly. 

"O'" Ginny's face and ears were red. "But the music…" 

"As I said Harry just came in… So how did Percy look?" Hermione asked Harry. 

"He looked okay but he wasn't conscious so…" Harry lied. 

"If you'd came to dinner mum could have told you that." Ginny's ears were still red. 

"Harry, you better get going before people get the wrong ideas." Hermione insisted. "Ginny. Could Harry possibly go through your room? Sirius is outside of mine and maybe if Harry got a little further Sirius won't detect him." 

"Umm… sure." Ginny's face, if it was even possible, got redder. 

Thankful that Hermione thought up the excuse. Harry bid the two girls good night and traveled through Ginny's room and into another door. Unfortunately he traveled a little too far, for Harry turned to see George and Fred looking curiously at him. Perhaps it was the two identical pairs of brown eyes or the fact that the toothpaste looked like foam at the mouth, but the twins reminded him oddly of Fluffy. 

"What were you doing in our little sister's room?" George asked when he rinsed his mouth. 

"So late at night, and might I add… When everyone thought you were asleep?" Fred followed, his mouth cleared of toothpaste. 

"I was…" 

"Look Harry we were young once too." George put an arm around Harry's shoulders. 

"We understand that you're in a rush. But don't you think that Ginny is a bit too young?" Fred added. 

"What?!" Harry said in outrage, but then again he should've expected that. "Look! I was coming back from seeing Percy!" Harry explained. 

The twins raised their eyebrow. They had obviously taken it the wrong way. Some how the explanation made much more sense coming from someone else. 

"That's not what I meant! Seriously." Harry sighed, giving up all hope that he'd ever get through to George and Fred. 

He walked through the bathroom and entered the twin's room, feeling quite sick of doors by now and very grateful of the portrait hole. Peering in the hallway, Harry saw Sirius open the landscape that is the entrance to Percy's room, then pause. Harry held his breath, hoping that Sirius wouldn't look his way. Luckily Sirius didn't and walked through. Pushing the portrait open so he could get through, Harry turned back to the twins, "You won't say… Never mind." 

With the twins grinning at him like two Cheshire cats, Harry had a better bet of them forgetting everything than asking them to not say anything and having successful results. Closing the portrait behind him he walked briskly to his room. 

"This has been a extremely hectic evening." Harry sighed as he flopped down on his bed. Hedwig hooted understandingly. 

_Someone here is willing to kill for what I have overheard tonight, or at least that's what Hermione thinks. But who? No it can't be anyone here. Maybe Hermione misinterpreted, but then again Corra and Sirius seemed to agree on the fact that there's someone here. _Harry's head was filled with thoughts. Maybe he could sort them out tomorrow. Harry rested his eyes for who knows how long before there came a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Harry groaned. 

"Did I wake you?" It was Sirius, and he carried a plate of spaghetti and a glass of pumpkin juice with him. 

"No… not really." Harry said being semi-truthful. 

"Thought you might be hungry." Sirius grinned. Truthfully, Harry had been so busy trying to explain why he was in different people's rooms all evening that he forgotten that he was hungry. 

"Thanks." Harry said taking a fork full of spaghetti. 

"You know you really should listen to Hermione." 

"On what." Harry said nearly choking on the noodle. 

"On the bad effects of eavesdropping." 

So Sirius knew. Harry swallowed hard then nodded slowly. 

"Curiosity is not a bad thing, it just depends on the way that you execute it." Sirius grinned then winked. "When you finish try to get some real sleep." 


	6. Lollypops Which Go ‘Bump’ in the Night

Chapter 6 **Lollypops Which Go 'Bump' in the Night **

After he robotically brushed his teeth, Harry walked out of the restroom to find Ron standing in the hall.

"You know, I think Fred and George got the wrong idea about you." He informed.

"Tell me about it." Harry sighed.

"Don't worry. George and Fred will." Ron replied. There was a moment of silence then Ron spoke again. "Hermione told me… do you really think it's that serious?"

_Wormtail should try to... if he could make contact with… his most valuable infiltrator… _Percy's voice surfaced again in Harry's mind. "Actually, Ron, I'm afraid it's worse."

"There you are, Harry. You're not trying to seduce Ron are you?" Fred grinned.

"No he's not!" It was Ginny, her face was turning red.

"Ahhh… my poor, naive sister." George said while shaking his head sympathetically.

"George, Fred! You've got mail!" Charlie's voice came from below.

"Not more mail." Ron whined. "We spent all night last night sorting piles of old postage."

"Its from the Minstery of Magic." Hermione's voice established.

"I hope you two aren't in trouble." Mrs. Weasley's voice added.

"Awww… Come on, mum don't you trust us?" replied Fred.

Harry followed the bouncing George and Fred down the spiral staircase. Charlie handed a rather thick envelope to Fred, who tore it open. Then after examining a piece of parchment the twins shouted in glee.

"We got it, we got it!!!!" They were literally beside themselves.

Mrs. Weasley took the letter and read.

"Dear Mr. George and Fred Weasley. We are pleased to inform you, from the Department of Magical Games and Sports, the Committee on Experimental Charms, and the Department of Magical Corporation, that your request for the license of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has been reviewed and passed by the ministry. The license is enclosed along with the copyright seals and forms as requested."

"Now mum, we know that you aren't with us a hundred percent."

"O' you two, I can't tell you how proud I am!"

"You are?" Everyone said with a puzzled expression. This was obviously not what anyone expected to hear, but thought better than to argue a good thing.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry volunteered to help the twins put their business in order. Hermione placed a charm on the copyright seal to stamp whichever products passed and the forms were enchanted to fill themselves. This was good because between the Tongue Tying Tootsie Pops, and the Exploding Ink Quills, there were quite a lot of forms to fill.

"Who'd have thought that testing toys was that tiring!?" Hermione said, rubbing her wrist, as she had just finished with a stack of exploding wands. Not a single one was malfunctioning.

"Anyone willing to try the last of the Loony Lollypop?" Harry offered feeling a little queasy himself. The pops tasted good, though it made the person temporarily wacky and tend to bounce around the room. Though the eater wouldn't feel a thing when bouncing, Ron was unfortunate enough as to have eaten one that wore off during mid-bounce, causing him to fall on his head.

"My head is still pounding from the last one."

"I'll take it," offered Ginny. "This is the last of the lot right?"

"Yep!" Said George, who placed a check mark on the long list of items.

Just as he handed Ginny the cursed sweet, the portrait of Hogwarts opened and Sirius stepped through.

"Hi Sirius!"

"Care for a lollypop?" George asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass." Said Sirius looking suspiciously at the innocent looking candy. "Harry, could I borrow your map for a moment?"

"Sure, but why?" Harry handed the map over to Sirius.

"I need to find out where everybody is." Sirius explained. "Speaking of which, where is Mr. Weasley?"

"Bill, Charlie, and Dad went to the ministry's office. They won't be back till late." Ron answered.

"Alright, I want all of you to stay in the house tonight." Sirius instructed. "And don't go through that portrait."

"Why?" Fred asked.

"It's a full moon tonight, and Lupin will be changing soon." with that, Sirius grabbed a broom from the closet and left the lot by the fire.

"I almost forgot, today is when they'll try out the potion." Harry reminded.

"Do you think it will work?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

"I was hoping I'd get my ancient ruins homework redone." Hermione sighed. 

"You can always help us make our catalog!" The twins advised hopefully.

"I think that I'll eat this later." Ginny said as she put down the lollypop.

It wasn't until eight o'clock when they heard anything from the outside, but it only turned out to be Dido with their dinner. Fred offered Ginny's lollypop to Dido. With the argument to Ginny "We need to test it out and you weren't going to eat it!" Dido accepted the treat reluctantly. Just when they were beginning to eat dinner, they heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"What was that?"

"Don't you mean. Who was that, Ron?" Hermione corrected.

"It sounded like..." Ginny began.

"MUM!" The twins were already on their feet as they raced to Percy's room.

But evidently, it was Percy who screamed.

"Gees Percy, you nearly gave us a heart attack." Ron stated. "We thought mum was in danger."

"If we knew it was you we would have finished our dinner before coming up here." George and Fred agreed.

"Where am I?" Percy asked.

"We are at Corra's house." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"I... they...Harry...Hermione." Percy stuttered.

"They've gone to a better place." George told Percy solemnly.

It looked as though Percy was about to cry.

"George! That's horrible!" Ginny scowled.

"Percy, we're fine." Hermione and Harry said.

Another scream came from down stairs. This time it was Dido, and she had good reason to. It seemed that Dido was bouncing off the walls and ceiling, and from the look on her face she was horrified of heights.

"O' my." Mrs. Weasley gasped. But before anyone could think of a way to stop Dido from bouncing, she bounced up from the carpet and out the door.

"We have to go and get her!" Hermione was the first to reach the door

"It's dangerous outside!" Ron yelled after her.

"All the more reason that we need to find Dido."

"We're going with you." Harry stated.

"And just where do you think all of you are going?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking suspiciously at the three.

"We have to go and find Dido. We never tried the lollypop outside before, she might get lost in the forest." Hermione replied in a hurried voice.

"You can't, there is a were-" Ginny began but stopped when she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron furiously shaking their heads.

"A what … Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing mum."

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley pressed.

"She just asked _where_ would they find Dido." Fred explained.

"Mum, I think that you need some rest." George suggested leading Mrs. Weasley back upstairs, followed by Fred.

"How high do you think werewolves can jump?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"They can jump pretty high… why do you ask?"

But Harry didn't need to answer. He handed brooms to both Hermione and Ron. If they were going to be chased by a hungry werewolf the least they could do was to make it harder for it to catch them.

"Will you at least be careful?" Ginny asked shyly.

"Don't worry." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I don't think that Ginny meant for _us_ to be careful. Maybe just a certain one of us. Right little sister?" Ron suggested looking from Ginny to Harry.

"Ron!" Ginny's face was scarlet.

"Come on, Ron, we can't waste much time. Dido could be anywhere." Hermione redirected.

The three took off through the door. The night air was cool and calm; there was no wind to speak of. The sky was clear with the full moon hanging over the land, giving everything an eerie glow.

"_Lumos,_" Harry whispered his wand now beaming with bright light. He heard Ron and Hermione do the same. The three wands now looked like searchlights flying thought the air.

"Harry, maybe you should use your map." Ron suggested.

Harry took his map out and saw that Dido was just a few feet from him, and thankfully, Lupin and Corra were still in the house.

"She's over there!" Harry pointed, sending a ray of light around the place where Dido might be. Suddenly, a high-pitched sound disturbed the quiet atmosphere. It was more ear-piercing than a whistle and louder than a flute.

"Harry, Ron we've got to hurry! We don't have much time!" Hermione's voice sounded urgent as the three hovered over the spot where Dido should've been.

"Why? What was that noise?" Harry asked, his eyes searching for the origin of the sound.

"That was a werewolf whistle, it is usually used by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to summon a werewolf. It works like a dog whistle. A werewolf is probably nearby, and someone is calling it."

With a look at the map, Harry could tell that Dido was close, and more importantly Lupin was still in the house.

"Hermione, Lupin is still inside." Harry informed

"Then let's hope that there's no other werewolf out here." Hermione replied.

After three tense minutes Harry was able to shine his light on Dido, lying unconscious on the forest floor. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.


	7. Unknown Person

Chapter 7 **Unknown Person **

"O' no!" Hermione shined her light on the werewolf. "_Inhabitabilismutatio_"

But the spell that was supposed to transform the werewolf back into human form bounced off it instead.

"All together then." Harry suggested. "1...2...3!"

"_Inhabitabilismutatio!_" A shower of blazing arrows shot out of all three wands, joining together and making an impact on the werewolf's back. Nothing happened. The werewolf continued to inch closer to Dido.

"Something's wrong." Hermione stated.

"You think?" Ron said sarcastically.

"That werewolf is protected somehow." Harry observed.

"How about the summoning charm?" Ron suggested.

Hermione shook her head. "It won't work on Dido."

"Enough of this… I'm going to get Dido. Ron, Hermione, you two distract it. I'll fly down and grab Dido." Harry said, putting his wand away. Ron and Hermione nodded.

Within moments, Harry was hovering to the right of Dido, ready to sweep down and take her away from the werewolf's reach.

"Just how are we going to distract the thing?" Ron asked.

"Throwing things at it should work." Hermione answered.

"_Waddiwasi!"_

_"Zccio!_"

Several rocks and sticks flew from the ground and hit the werewolf, making it pause. More debris was thrown, causing it to turn.

"Odd… its reaction is too slow." Ron noted as he shot another stone toward the werewolf.

"It's as if something or someone is holding… or…o' my goodness!!! NO, Harry, DON'T!" Hermione yelled.

Seeing the opportunity to save Dido, Harry plunged down. Then he heard Hermione's warning; too late, Harry tried to pull back up. But the werewolf was able to get hold of the tail of Harry's broom. It swung the broom with tremendous force, and when it released it both Harry and the broom were thrown against a nearby redwood. Luckily, he didn't crash headfirst onto the tree, or it would have been fatal.

"Harry!" Ron's and Hermione's voice rang.

Harry, with his cracked glasses, could see a large amount of objects being thrown at the werewolf, yet it still was able to advance on him. Then, something rather peculiar happened. A large white crane landed between him and the approaching werewolf.

_It's going to get hurt._ Harry thought to himself. _Leave, please…_ But he couldn't muster the strength to say anything. Strangely, as if the crane could read his mind, it turned to Harry and smiled? _Can a crane smile?_ Then, slowly, it started to morph. Its white feathers began to melt together. The wings shortened and became arms, the beak shrank on the changing face and formed into a nose. Its golden eyes turned to green. Soon it was not a crane anymore, but Corra, wearing what looked like a lab coat. _How extraordinary_… Harry thought to himself. Then, everything turned black.

* * *

Harry woke up with a tremendous headache. Opening his eyes he saw blurry figures, which he identified as Hermione, Ron, Corra and Sirius, watching over him. He put on his glasses to find that they'd been repaired.

"I can't leave you for a second, can I?" Sirius commented, smiling.

"Hello to you too, Sirius." Harry said, getting up. "Is Dido alright?"

"She's fine, thanks to you." Corra replied, laying a tray with a bottle of brown liquid and a glass next to Harry.

"Are you alright?" Ron, and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'm feeling a little dizzy, but other than that, I'm fine."

"This should take care of your head." Corra said, handing Harry a glass of the smelly brown liquid to Harry.

"I have to drink this, don't I?" Harry said, wrinkling his nose. It really wasn't the best smelling potion.

"Yes, you do." Sirius answered.

Unwillingly, Harry consumed the liquid. It went down, sticking to the sides of his throat and leaving a most distasteful aftertaste. "Ugh…"

"Here's some water to wash that down." Sirius said, handing a glass of merciful clear water.

"Well…" Harry said after he drained the cup. "The potion certainly worked. I don't feel a headache but my tongue is certainly suffering."

"It'll be over in a while." Corra comforted.

"So… who was the werewolf?" Harry asked.

"We're not sure yet. The half of the Homorphus Charm didn't work, as I gathered from Ron and Hermione. Corra was able to capture the werewolf, it has been sent over to the ministry." Sirius answered. "But the bigger question is: Who let it in here?"

"Don't they live in the forest?" Ron questioned.

"No, the forest grounds and this house are protected by an enchanted sky layer. It won't let anything in unless someone invites them in." Corra replied. "What's more is that when anything comes on the grounds, I or Dido should be able to sense it, but I only sensed one werewolf tonight, and I was sure it was Remus."

"Could it have something to do with the werewolf-whistle we heard?" Harry added.

"Probably… it's only because I heard the whistle that I was able to reach you in."

"Remus drank the potion today…" Hermione stated. "If it worked then that could explain why Corra only felt one werewolf on the grounds."

"It could be. But then… that means… Remus is now… fully human." Sirius said suddenly realizing the meaning of Hermione's words.

There was silence as everyone took the significance of the revelation. The Homorphus Charm was a charm that was introduced to Harry in his second year. Though Lockheart wasn't what you would call a good teacher, Harry was able to remember the spell, with help from Hermione of course. The charm only had an eighty percent mortality rate. And the longer the individual had been a werewolf, the higher the chances of fatality. Because of the risk involved only those with permits issued by the Ministry of Magic could use it. Even then the chances of being able to turn a newly infected werewolf back to human was slim to none.

"We'd better check on Remus' status." Corra stated, opening the portrait.

"Hermione, Ron. I think you two should fill Harry in." Sirius added, closing the portrait hole behind him.

"Why? What else has happened?"

"Dido happened." Ron said, pulling open the curtains that covered the glass door, which led to the balcony. The brightness from the risen sun immediately flooded the room with radiant light.

"Dido woke up a little while ago." Hermione spoke. "She was extremely shaken. Kept on talking about something that knocked her out."

"A person?" Harry asked.

"Maybe… but she's not sure." Ron answered.

"Not 'maybe' Ron." Hermione retorted. "It was definitely a person…"

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked.

"It was the way the werewolf moved." Hermione informed. "At first I thought it was just searching for prey. But when I saw the way that it didn't react to the distractions. I knew something was wrong. Someone was controlling it. Dido wasn't the target… you were."

Harry nodded, then realized that his headache wasn't cured after all.

"So who do you think was controlling the werewolf?" Harry asked.

"It must have been the person that knocked Dido out." Hermione answered. "The question now is who."

"Well we now know that it wasn't one of us." Ron stated.

"So therefore it must have been someone on the outside, invited by someone here." Hermione deduced.

"Any one of us could have invited anyone in!." Harry said.

"No. Not any one of us now. But in the past." Hermione corrected. "Corra didn't feel anyone entering tonight except for the werewolf, who she thought was Remus, therefore the person must have entered long before any of us got here."

"So… you think that there is someone living in the forest right now?" Harry asked, looking at the hills outside.

"Probably." Hermione confirmed.

* * *

And it seemed that Corra was thinking on the same line as Hermione, for the next morning while most everyone (except for George and Fred who was being made to apologize to Harry and Dido by Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Lupin was probably still under treatment. Mr. Weasley and Bill were also not present. ) was eating when the doorbell rang. Corra opened the door. Two figures walked in the doorway. One of them was Mrs.Figg, the other was…

"Viktor!" Hermione's face lit up when she saw the professional Quidditch player. The two hugged, then Hermione, who was blushing red, turned around as if she just remembered that there were others present. "Corra, Sirius. This is Viktor Krum." Harry glanced at Ron for a moment but it was enough to tell that Ron was still not comfortable with the fact that Krum and Hermione are together.

"So I've heard." Sirius said shaking Krum's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Corra smiled.

"I suppose that you are Mrs. Granger?" Mrs. Figg asked. "I have something for you from your parents." She handed Hermione a thick yellow envelope.

"O' thank you so much Miss. Er…"

"Arabella Figg."

"Now that everyone is well acquainted with each other, I believe we can get on with business?" said a voice from outside.

"We best be getting to work, Mundungus is getting impatient." Mrs. Figg suggested, jokingly. 

"Harry, I expect you to stay indoors today." Sirius said, by the door. Harry nodded. Sirius closed the door behind him as he left. 

"What do you suppose they are doing?" Ron asked.

"Vell… Mrs. Figg vos talking about flushing sumthing out, on our vay here." Krum answered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged glances, glad to know that they were on the same page as Sirius and the others.

As the morning slowly turned into night Harry noticed that Hermione held on to her parent's letter with no intention of opening it, but she never put it down. Krum was introduced to the rest of Ron's family and it took a while to convince George and Fred that Krum was not going to be the figurehead for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

The night sky was filled with stars as Harry observed when he looked up at the enchanted ceiling. He, Ron, and Ginny was playing exploding snap on the Victorian rug in front of the fireplace. Hermione and Krum rested on the sofa for two, near the three Exploding Snap players. Hermione was still holding the unopened letter.

The door opened and Sirius entered with Corra, both looking disappointed.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"No, nothing." Sirius replied, putting the broom inside the closet.

"Krum, I think is best if you return to the Leaky Cauldron for the night." Corra insisted, standing by the door.

"Right." Krum stood up and gave a small kiss to Hermione. "See you later Her-myoh-nee." She said obtaining a broom from the closet, he then waved goodbye and left with Corra.

"Hey, he pronounced your name right." Ron noted sincerely, but received a not so kind look from Hermione.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in early."

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"Don't know." Shrugged Harry.


End file.
